


Never feel pain again

by Annibal



Series: Rotten to the core [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Medication, Painkillers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets hurt saving Hannibal, and Hannibal takes care of him after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had spent the morning driving to the hotel to meet with Jack. They had missed the crime scene while it was fresh, but Jack gave them a map and a few pages on what they had found. They drove together in Hannibals car after making plans to meet back at the hotel for lunch to discuss any new information that he may have gotten from the scene. After they would to go to the morgue and see the bodies.

Wills first impressions of the area were mostly about how far out it was, and that they the place looked utterly decrepit. The shack where they found the couple had rotten through in many spots and the whole place smelled like mold. There was a bed in the corner and Will watched as Hannibal walked towards it. 

“Is this where they found them?” 

Hannibal asked as if he wasn’t there when Jack was briefing him, but he understood that Hannibal was just trying to get him to speak. Will had felt awkward since they had spent the night together in Hannibals car and had had a hard time making conversation all morning.

“Yes they were both on the bed, but I’ll bring the file so you can look over it. Can I have the car keys?” 

He felt relief when Hannibal took the keys out of the pocket of his jacket and handed them over.

Will didn’t look back as he high tailed it to the car, opening it up and climbing inside. He sat there for a while looking through the file and taking a moment alone before he regretfully got out.

The walk back to the shack was slow and drawn out, but he stopped outside the door for a moment, not yet wanting to face Hannibal.

He heard the loud crack, but he didn’t see it happen at first. The thud that followed and the roof sagging in on one side give him a hint. Will rushed inside despite the danger and saw Hannibal trapped under what looked to be a support beam. 

“Hannibal, are you okay?”

Will checked the roof one more time before taking in the sight. 

Hannibal had been knocked to the ground by the beam, and it laid just above his knee where Hannibal was fighting to get it off. 

“I will be alright, I just can’t seem to lift this on my own.”

He could hear only a hint of pain in Hannibals voice, but it was enough that Will didn’t think twice before he rushed to his side.

“You should call uncle Jack, I am sure he would be pleased to come to the rescue. ”

Will didn’t want to wait, the tone of pain bothered him more than he would like to admit.

“After I get you out, I think with the two of us we can get this off you and get you to safety, besides the rest could come down and I don’t want you stuck if it does.”

Hannibal seemed to be taking in the room and nodded in agreement.

It took a few moments to decide on the best way to lift it, but Will found that if he straddled it and lifted he could just take the pressure off enough for Hannibal to get out. 

“You are going to have to push it or move, but I’ll lift.”

He could see Hannibals silent nod and he braced himself before lifting. Will had only moved it down to his calf when he heard a second crack.

“Run Will.”

Hannibal bit the words out, but Will couldn’t just leave him there. He threw his body over Hannibal and put his arms up over his head just in time for the rest of the roof to come collapsing down on them.

*

He woke up to pain in his whole right side, Wills face was throbbing so hard he wasn’t sure that he could open his mouth. His whole body felt heavy and when he tried to move he realised quickly that he was trapped, and that it hurt more when he shifted.

There was a warm body pressed against his back and he felt dreadfully cold on the rest of his body. It took only a moment before his body was uncontrollable from shivers.

Will could hear someone talking, but it took a moment to place the agonizing touches running down his arm or the words that were spoken.

“I admire your courage dear boy, I hope you won’t regret this.”

“Hurts.” His jaw ached to move it, but Will was glad that he could manage it. Even if it was just to tell Hannibal to stop.

“You’re awake.” 

Will didn’t respond to the statement, not wanting to have to open his mouth again. 

“I managed to get one of your arms free, only a few fingers are broken. I believe you have a concussion from the hit you took on the head, and I am still unable to get at your left arm. Can you move your fingers for me?” 

Will realised that Hannibal was cataloging his injuries, and tried to wiggle them. His moan of pain seemed to be answer enough and Hannibals voice was soft.

“You’ve probably broken your other arm. I can’t get at anything else from here, the boards started to shift just getting this one free. I do hope that you are not permanently broken.”

Will wiggled his toes, not able to move his legs from the weight on them.

“I can move my toes, it feels sore but it doesn’t hurt like my arm.”

“Do you have your cell phone? I didn’t want to move after the last shift and lose the small space we have around us.”

“Front pants pocket, I can’t get it.” 

Will tried to keep the fear from taking over his mind as the words slurred. He was shaking so hard and everything hurt with every small movement, he just wanted to get out.

He felt a hand on his hip, slowly groping around until it found its way into his pocket. Will tried to ignore the awkward feeling as the long fingers seemed to touch every intimate part as they found their way around his phone. 

Will knew they didn’t have a lot of room, but as his face flushed it throbbed harder with pain, the added blood only making it feel worse. 

Hannibal had to pass it between his hands, as he was pinned behind him and he had to tell him his password so that he could unlock it. The words started to blur, parts of them fading out as Hannibal spoke to Jack.

The last thing he heard was Hannibals voice in his ear calling out his name.

*

The world felt soft around him and he smiled up at Hannibal. Hannibals nose looked so funny with the bump in the middle, he almost didn't notice his dark eyes.

“Will, can you hear me?”

Will tried to nod but the stiffness in his neck stopped him in his tracks. It made Will wiggle his toes and fingers to make sure everything was still there and he found himself grinning up at Hannibal. Nothing hurt, and he could feel he was naked. The thought of being naked in front of Hannibal made him laugh to himself.

“Where am I?”

“You’re at the hospital. You fractured your skull, broke most the fingers on your right hand, and your left wrist and hand are fractured. You also have some bruised bones, and had to get a few stitches, but you should heal fine with time and rehabilitation.”

He stopped listening before Hannibal finished speaking, letting his mind wonder. Will thought about nothing for a moment just relaxing in the warmth. 

“Can I go home? I want my dogs.”

“You can’t leave Will, for now you have to stay here. I know you don’t like hospitals, if you would like I can arrange to take care of your rehabilitation. You saved my life.”

“Okay.” 

“I brought your clothing here as well, if you mind the hospital gown I can help you dress.”

Will didn’t mind anything, he couldn’t find it in himself to worry, he was comfortable and the blankets felt so soft.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal had taken Will to his own home once he was to start his homecare. He hasn’t expected that Will would take him up on his offer, and was pleased to have him ask. Will had spent three days in the hospital, and over that time Hannibal had thought about Will actions many times. Hannibal had always planned to change Will, bring out the best in him, but now he was curious. He wanted to spend time watching Will, he wanted to see deeper into him. 

Once they had lowered Wills pain medications he started to panic every time someone had to change his dressings or help him to the bathroom. Although he obviously was not comfortable in Hannibals house either, Will had relaxed some since they left the hospital.

Will sat in the bed looking helpless, Hannibal had picked up sweatpants and jacket from Wills house so that he would be easy to undress and he wore it now even though he was half tucked under the blankets. 

Hannibal had placed a tray with food and medications on it over his lap, but Will couldn’t get at it due to his injuries. Although he did poke at the pills with his free pinky. 

Wills body looked almost lost in the fabric and he awkwardly held his arms in front of him, the one wrist bandaged a sprain, his fingers in a cast, and the other hand in a full cast. Hannibal felt rather pleased that Will had agreed to let him watch over him and take care of him until he was better. Although he was sure part of it was how uncomfortable Will was with constantly being touched by strangers. It created a problem because in his condition Will had to be almost constantly handled to be comfortable. 

Will a weak from being in bed and it had been a struggle to get him into the guest room with his own bruised leg, but now that he was here Hannibal felt as if he had something special.

“I will help you Will; I can see your dilemma.”

Hannibal managed to hold back the smile as he crawled onto the bed and settled down beside him. He enjoyed slowly cutting up the food and then bringing it up to Wills mouth. Every bite he would hold just a little from Wills mouth so that he would have to come to Hannibal to get what he wanted. Hannibal found it rather enjoyable having the normally skittish Will dependant on him. 

Will had hardly gotten through half of it before he leaned back on the headboard and sighed. The bruises on his face had yet to discolour and lumpy swelling on his cheek made him look sickly.

“I think that will be enough for now. It feels exhausting just chewing.”

“Does it hurt?”

“A little.”

Hannibal had changed the medications that Will was to get, they would be a little stronger from here on out and he held up the small plate that it rested on. 

“I am going to put them between your lips one at a time and then give you a little water. If you would like for me to slow down just let me know.”

Will gave a small nod, looking down at the plate again. 

He opened his mouth just enough for Hannibal to press the first pill in, his finger getting a little wet from the inside of Wills mouth. When Will looked at him he held up the water and let him take a little. Hannibal repeated that until he finished them all.

“Try to eat a little more.”

Will let out a sigh, obviously tired and just wanting to sleep. 

“Just a little more.”

*

When Hannibal woke to screaming, it took a moment to realise that Will was in his house. The voice sounded terrified, and only broke for breath while Hannibal threw on his robe and went to the spare room. 

He turned on the light; Hannibal didn’t want to scare him more by touching him, so he waited until Will fully woke. 

“Will.” He said his name to get him to look, Wills eyes were still wide, but he relaxed a little upon seeing him. 

Will was obviously still dazed from the medication as he tried to crawl, only to end up falling on the bed. 

“Let me help you.” Hannibal moved to his side of the bed and helping him sit up, he didn’t want him to injure his fractured bones any more than they already where. 

“What happened?”

Will closed his mouth and squirmed so that he was leaning against Hannibal even though he was standing next to the bed. Hannibal didn’t want to move and have Will fall, so he watched Will close his eyes and snuggle close. His face was speckled with sweat, but Will acted as if he was also used to that as well. 

Hannibal had never seen Will encourage touch before and wondered if maybe the medication was a little too strong.

“Nightmares. This is pretty normal for me.”

Wills words were short, and he had to concentrate to speak. Hannibal slipped his arm around Will to try and help him sit up on his own. It was surprised him again that Will just ignored his help and just pressed his face under his arm.

“What did you dream of?”

Will was silent for so long that Hannibal thought that he wasn’t going to respond.

“I dreamed that I was trapped, but I couldn’t get to you and it was so cold. I kept calling out, but you weren’t there. Then...” 

The words were mumbled as if he was having troubles forming the words. 

“I’m here now; lay back down and I will bring a chair in. I will stay here for a little while.”

Will refused to lie down until he brought the chair, but once Hannibal sat it next to the bed and settled down in it Will seemed happy enough to go to bed. Hannibal was pretty sure that even if Will hadn’t lain back down on the bed he would have passed out again soon anyway.

His breath was steady for a while, and Hannibal was just about to leave when he heard Will speak.

“Can you hold my hand? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Alright Will, you don’t have to be alone.”

Hannibal moved the chair closer and took Wills right hand, careful got to put any pressure on the finger casts. Wills palm was pleasantly warm, and had a rough line of callouses from fishing, Hannibal had never really had time to really look at his hands.

Wills palm felt good against his own, and he ran his thumb over it, careful not to press on the bruises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, but the next one is long. I am probably going to post it tomorrow if I have time to proof it.

Will quickly realised that his medication was much weaker in the day than it was at night. He supposed that the doctors had prescribed it like that so that he would be able to sleep despite the pain in his body, but it left him feeling terrible in the day. 

The worst part was that he needed help going to the bathroom as he only had his pinky free as his other working finger on his right hand was in the cast as a stabiliser. He had never used his pinky so much before and it made his hand ache to try and use it. At least Hannibal was always respectful, keeping everything clean and clinical. 

He knew Hannibal was trying to make him feel better when he reassured him that it was not weird, that he was a doctor who understood that Will needed the help. No matter how many times Hannibal said that, it didn’t stop him from feeling uncomfortable about having to be handled. It was still better than the one time Will tried alone; he had been in the bathroom so long that Hannibal had knocked to make sure he was okay because he couldn’t get his pants up with his pinky.

He also tried not to think about the fact that he had peed on the floor and Hannibal had had to deal with it. Will wanted to crawl into bed and never leave again; his face hurt just thinking about it.

So far he had refused help showering and just stayed unclean. Will knew he had to do it sooner or later, but the thought of having Hannibal wash him down was just a new level of humiliation that he was going to have to build up to.

He debated asking for help after he took his medication for the night. Will would remember it in a fuzzy sort of way, but at least he wouldn’t care about it at the time, it would be the only way to get through it. 

It was how he felt about waking up two mornings in a row with Hannibal sleeping in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand delicately as he dozed. Will remembered asking him to do it, but it felt like it was okay because Hannibal allowed it, and he had been to out of his mind to care when he asked. What bothered Will most was the feeling it created when Hannibal woke and gently stroked his palm. Ever since the night in the car he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Hannibals smell and the feeling of Hannibals arms around him. It was not something he planned on dealing with until he was long gone from Hannibals house.

At the moment he was laid out on the couch, a blanket tucked around him while he watched a documentary. He didn’t realise before this that Hannibal was interested in physics, but those were most of his DVDs so Will had little choice on what he could watch while Hannibal was out shopping. 

Will didn’t like to admit it, but he hated being alone. His whole left side throbbed as the medication wore off, and doing anything was pretty much awkward and painful. He wanted Hannibal to just be near, and help take some pain away. Maybe he should have stuck to rehab and homecare. 

Will knew that he owed Hannibal for this, no matter what the other man said. Hannibal could say he saved his life, but he might have just got in the way and trapped them both. It was something that bothered him each time that Hannibal brushed off his thanks.

Will was sure he would have lots of time to think it over while he healed. As soon as he had mobility in his hand, and his bones stopped hurting so much, Will would make himself go home even if everything would take longer to do on his own. Then at least he wouldn’t be an imposition.


	4. Chapter 4

He was sure Will had not moved since he left, in fact he seemed to just be rewatching the same DVD. Since Will had come, he always tried his hardest not to impose. Will had saved Hannibals life, and yet he didn’t accept it when Hannibal thanked him. He was both brave, and unassuming. It had been interesting to watch how uncomfortable he got when the medication started to wear off. Will would apologise often, reassuring Hannibal that he would leave as soon as possible. 

Will was wearing the same outfit he had been for the last three days and Hannibal decided that Will needed to change and bathe. The night sweats were bad enough, but staying in the same clothing for this long on top of it left him with a musty smell. Even with the slight loss of smell from his own broken nose, where the back of Wills head had slammed into him, he could smell him across the room. Hannibal wasn’t stupid; he knew Will hated having to get help with everything.

“Will.”

Will looked over at him and gave a small smile. It was obvious the he had been bored; Hannibal would have to make sure that he left him with more entertainment next time.

“You’re home.”

“Why don’t I help you wash up before dinner?”

Will visibly winced, turning his head away. 

“Okay, but because I think I need to take my next prescription a little early. If you are going to be touching anything on my left side I need something a little stronger.” 

Hannibal felt like Will was trying to hide something more than the fact that he just didn’t want to shower with Hannibal, but he nodded, not wanting to push him. He had endless patience; Hannibal could take his time to draw it out of Will. 

“I will bring it to you.” 

“Thanks.” 

Hannibal set the groceries down on the counter and took out the medication for Will. He knew they would have to start cutting down, but he did enjoy keeping Will as comfortable and compliant as possible. 

He brought the medication making sure to give him a slightly higher dose like he had given him the first night, so that he would be more comfortable naked, and a glass of water back for Will. Hannibal sat next to him and pressed the pills between his lips. 

Hannibal liked the way Will opened his mouth, licking his tongue just enough that he felt it on his fingers when Will took the pill. For the first time since he met Will wondered what it would feel like sliding over his own. 

Hannibal shook it off and smiled at Will, wanting to come off as comforting. His lips were pulled tight as he spoke.

“I will put the groceries away, it should give you enough time to start feeling better.”

Will still seemed reluctant, but he returned a small smile. 

Hannibal went back to the kitchen, taking his time, wanting to give Will time to relax from the drug. He started preparing dinner, putting together a flavourful soup and setting it on low to cook. When there was nothing more to possibly do, he returned to the living room with clear plastic bags and stood next to Will. It was obvious the medication had hit, Will was relaxed as he sat on the couch. Will had slumped over and his eyes were half closed. He looked like if he didn’t move soon he was going to fall asleep. 

Hannibal carefully took Wills hand and put the bags over the casts, wrapping the ends with adhesive bandage tape, so that no liquid would get in the casts while he washed him.

“Let’s go now.” 

He stayed close to Will while they walked, with the high dose he might not be very reactive. Hannibal wanted to make sure Will didn’t sway or trip, after all Will wouldn’t be able to catch himself if he did fall. 

Only once they were upstairs in the bathroom did he let his attention stray from Will. He started to undress himself, when he noticed a small shiver from Will.

“Are you cold?”

“A little.” 

“Sit down, I will be right back.” 

Hannibal left to his own bedroom, taking out a small area heater out of the closet. While he was there he took out his bathrobe and a set of pajamas, they would be easier to get onto Will than anything he brought from Wills place. Once he returned to the bathroom he placed the heater on the counter. Hannibal turned it on, placing the clothing a little ways away in front of it so that it would warm while they showered. On top he placed a towel before turning back to Will. 

“Are you ready?” 

Will showed his discomfort on his face, but he gave a small nod. Hannibal knew the more clinical he kept it the more comfort Will would take from that, and kept his face all business as he started unzipping the tracksuit jacket. When it was open he could see the dark bruise on Wills chest had just started to discolour. 

Hannibal touched around the edges of the bruise, watching Wills face to get an idea how much pain he was still feeling through the medication. Hannibal also felt for any hematomas under the bruises. He knew the bruise leading into the top of his sweats was worse and looked up at Will.

“Please stand.” 

Hannibal moved back so that Will could stand and he pulled his sweatpants down enough that he could see the worse bruise on Wills hip. Even though Will made a noise, he ignored it, instead just letting his fingers explore the bruise finding a rather large hematoma on his hip. It was nothing to worry about since they were not on his head; it just meant that there may be added discomfort later on. 

When Hannibal was finished he stood and started carefully removing the jacket off over Wills hands. He made sure to stretch the sleeves out so that none of it would rub against the casts. 

It took a while, but Will was completely compliant, holding out an arm until Hannibal finished and then holding the next. He was glad that Will didn’t seem to be in pain at the moment, he was just mildly uncomfortable with the situation. 

“I am going to take your pants off now.”

Hannibal warned him before taking hold on either side and slipping his fingers into his boxers as well before pulling them down around Wills ankles. 

“First time I have heard that in a while.” 

He humoured Wills delayed attempt at a joke, and gave a light laugh to put him at ease.

Hannibal stood once he finished and held Wills elbow while he stepped out of the sweatpants. Will hunched his shoulders even though it didn’t help to cover his body. Hannibal made sure not to look at him, giving him privacy as he undressed himself. Will turned his back to him, but he was drugged enough that he didn’t seem overly concerned with the nudity.

Once he was naked he reached into the shower and turned the water on. Hannibal tested it until it was the perfect temperature. 

He turned back to Will and took hold of Wills elbow leading him under the water. 

“Step in Will.” 

Will was slow but obedient, stepping into the shower carefully. Will gaze was slightly glazed, and after a moment of standing in the stream of water he tried to hide in the corner, his back turned to Hannibal again as if Hannibal hadn’t already seen everything.

He waited for Will to relax again under the water. It took absolutely no time, and he was so out of his mind he was hardly responding to anything. 

In the meanwhile Hannibal looked at the small bruises and just the overall state of Wills body. Even though he was just a teacher now he obviously stayed in shape, and Hannibal appreciated that. Will looked better now that he was out of his clothing, and Hannibal found himself interested in him for more than just his courage. The idea was floating around his mind since Will had saved him. Wills back was not as bruised as his front, looking him over now it looked as if he was almost unhurt. Will rolled his shoulder under the water and Hannibal watched the muscles move under his skin. The sheen of water made it look even better. He appreciated the visual and pressed his lips to the back of Wills neck. Will didn’t even seem to notice.

He looked at Wills skin, noticing the scar on his shoulder. Hannibal ran his finger over it; it looked like he had been stabbed at some point. 

“What happened to you Will?” 

Will took a while to put his words together.

“What do you mean?”

“The scar.” 

Will was quiet for a while and he continued touching the scar, debating if he should ask again in the morning. 

“I was stabbed when I was a cop.” 

The words were flat, it was like he wasn’t connected with what he had said and Hannibal smiled to himself. He would stop trying to get Will to talk at least for now. He started washing Wills hair, scrubbing his scalp and getting the sweat and oil out of his hair. Will pushed back into every touch, rolling his head back as Hannibal massaged all the filth out. When he was done he conditioned his hair as well, carefully rolling it into the tips of his curls before washing it out.

When he finished Hannibal soaped up a sponge and started on Wills back. Will bowed his back into it right away. Will seemed so content to be washed, his awkwardness gone in a haze of opiates. The water was mostly hitting Will, but he could feel a faint spray over his own body and it was perfectly warm.

“I bet it feels good doesn’t it?”

Hannibal was quite enjoying washing Will, and in his state Will seemed to be enjoying it as well. It also gave Hannibal the chance to scrub him until his skin was pink. Will wouldn’t smell for at least one day. 

When he got to Wills bottom he was careful not to make Will uncomfortable, although still sure that he was completely clean. He helped Will to turn around and started cleaning his chest. Hannibal didn’t know if Will knew it, but he was making little happy noises. 

It was strangely erotic washing Will down while these noises fell out of his mouth, and he had to pause for a moment to calm his pulse again. 

Hannibal moved onto his knees as he washed over Wills hip, and Will swayed a little. 

“Almost finished Will.”

Over the last few days Hannibal found his plans about how Will was going to fit into life changing. Hannibal had survived by being flexible, but this wasn’t going to be about survival, it was going to be about his pleasure. 

He stood and carefully looked over Wills body. There was bruises all down his side, he could also make a few small scars and he wondered where he had gotten them all. It would be sometimes he could look forward to finding out as Will got better.

“I have a warm towel waiting for you Will, it’s time to get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up changing this slightly and it got really long. I just wanted a shower scene instead. I don't know why I am making a note of this, but I am.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain meds make some people unable to get hard, it makes some people just have a hard time getting off. So that is why it takes like half an hour.

He felt like he was floating a state of being only half awake, as if he couldn’t fully feel that he was touching the bed he was laying on. He knew that Hannibal had his arms around him, they were like that for a while, but he didn’t mind, it felt good. He had been so afraid, so cold and alone when he had called out for Hannibal. After he had come Will had held him until he lay beside him, he remembered Hannibal giving him more medication and feeling like everything was better again. Hannibal had spooned his body and hadn’t let him be alone again.

Will couldn’t find a thought of how it started or how long they had been like this, but with the two of them, it felt normal. He could smell Hannibal and his mind wondered to thoughts of them together in the car, how strong Hannibals arms had been when they had wrapped around him, the feel of Hannibals slow heartbeat behind him. If he wasn’t so chilled it would have been perfect, even the smell was the same and he found himself smiling and wiggling back into the embrace.

“I am going to undress you Will, I think skin on skin contact would help to warm you.”

“Okay.”

He wanted to be warmer, and he couldn’t build up a panic with the drugs running through his system. Will was completely compliant as Hannibal took off the pajamas shirt, that Hannibal had helped him dress in after his shower, and he didn’t even think twice as Hannibal tugged the pants off his feet. Only once he was naked did he start to feel really chilled, but that feeling left as a warm body pressed against his own.

“Is this better Will?” 

It was better, the skin pressed against his own was hot, and even though they were both naked it didn’t feel strange. He was just glad that they could be closer now that they were undressed. 

“Will?” 

Will hummed happily as he felt a kiss on the back of his neck. He was glad to have Hannibal holding him, it reminded him that Hannibal was alright. The nightmares would come back when he was alone, but not while Hannibal was in bed with him. 

Nothing happened from there, he dozed with the feel of soft kisses and a warm body next to his.

*

Will awoke slowly at first, he felt sluggish from the double dose of medication, and he was tempted to go back to sleep. The night had been free of nightmares after Hannibal had climbed in with him and Hannibal was still wrapped around him. The need to go back to sleep didn’t leave as he became more aware, he could feel that his skin was stuck to Hannibals from sweating sometime in the night. 

It wasn’t like the comfort he had felt the night before was gone, but he knew he shouldn’t be letting this happen. Will knew that it wasn’t normal to ask your therapist to climb into bed with you, and even more so because they were both naked. 

He could tell by the calm even breaths that Hannibal was asleep still; he lay back down and relaxed into it. Will did owe Hannibal for helping him out; the least he could do was let Hannibal get a good sleep. He just didn’t like how his body was reacting; he could feel himself hardening every time Hannibal moved. It had been a very long time since he had felt some ones naked skin against his own. 

Will felt safe every time he was in Hannibal’s arms, and it wasn’t as if Hannibal didn’t smell wonderful, but he wasn’t sure this was a door he wanted to go through. Will mind went around in circles and he stayed still until his side started to get feel sore from the weight of Hannibals arm on his bruises. 

“Hannibal.” 

Right away he could feel the breathing change, but Hannibal didn’t pull away, instead he pressed his forehead against the back of his neck. The hot breath on his neck made him shiver and he tried to think of anything else to push away the spark of arousal he felt. It wasn’t helping the erection that had been building since he had woken up.

“Hannibal, it’s really hurting where you are touching me. I need my prescription.”

Will didn’t care that that he was lying, but he felt like it was a good idea if they stopped touching. His mind took a moment to tell him it probably not a good idea to take any more and he continued.

“Or just move your arm.”

Hannibal moved immediately, siting up in bed next to him. Will looked up at Hannibal’s bare chest and the fuzz that covered it. He had never really looked at Hannibal while they were in the shower, and it felt odd seeing him uncovered now. 

It felt overly intimate and he moved his gaze to Hannibals nose, looking at how the swelling had gone down. He was glad that the blanket that was covering him was heavy, and since Hannibal didn’t seem to be staring too intently so Will felt safe to turn onto his back. Wills eyes scanned Hannibal face and he could see the bruising under Hannibals eyes were changing colour. 

“You shouldn’t be sore yet, Will. I am going to check you over again.”

Hannibal tugged the blanket off in one motion and Will felt his face flushed even though he knew it was perfectly normal. He didn’t want Hannibal to see him like this, it was bad enough that Hannibal saw him naked. 

Hannibal hummed before pressing on Wills unburied hip. 

“I hadn’t realised that you would need help with this before.”

Will was frozen in fascinated horror as Hannibal reached forward and took his cock his in hand, first running his thumb up the underside before starting to stroke it. Even though the medication it felt extremely satisfying to have someone touch him, just the fact that it wasn’t his own hand made his cock twitch.

“The endorphins can help with relaxation, relieve pain, and help with all that stress that you deal with. Some studies even suggest that masturbation lowers your likelihood of getting-”

Will cut him off, it was uncomfortable enough situation to have Hannibal stroking his cock; he didn’t also need to hear all the health benefits at the same time. His skin already felt painful from embarrassment.

“Alright, just…stop talking.” 

Will didn’t really have any more to say, it was hard enough to find words. 

“It’s perfectly natural, Will. I promised I would take care of all your needs and I will. Just relax; it may help you to close your eyes.” 

Hannibal tightened his hand and Will nodded, things were already weird, he tried to tell himself that this couldn’t possible make it much worse. The feelings he already had about Hannibal were confusing, but this was a fairly harmless way for him to get some of it out of his system. 

He allowed himself to watch Hannibal’s strong fingers slowly jerking him off. Hannibals skin was soft from mostly office work and cooking, but he still had a firm grip.

Will closed his eyes as soon as Hannibal looked at him, and he glad that Hannibal wouldn’t know that he was also thinking about him. He was sure Hannibal still had that blank clinical look on his face, but in Wills imagination he looked interested and his lips were open slightly. 

Will had to stop a noise from leaving his mouth when he felt Hannibals thumb started rubbing over the glans on his cock. 

Will felt like expressing the pleasure he felt would just make it the whole experience worse, and he quickly bit his lip to get a hold of himself. As Hannibal kept touching him, Will felt like it was taking forever. Will was sure that it was the medications that was making it harder for him to come. It had been over a week since he had touched himself and this was the first time his while on the medication that he had even got an erection. 

Hannibals hand felt so good around him, and he tried to keep his fantasy close to the reality he was feeling. It started to help things move along when he heard Hannibal clear his throat.

“Would you like something more Will?” 

Will opened his eyes; Hannibal had shifted between his legs, and was sitting low just about his crotch. 

“Maybe.” Will stopped and arranged his thoughts, he still felt sluggish from the medication, and he wished that Hannibal would just stop talking to him.

“Maybe a little moisture or something.” 

Hannibal met his eyes for just a moment before he dipped his head and his lips surrounded his cock. Will wasn’t sure if their friendship would recover from this, but it felt too good to stop him. 

He didn’t realise how peculiar it was to not be able to touch the person pleasing him, and he moved his arms so they crossed over his chest. 

Hannibal managed to skilfully cover his teeth so all he felt was the wet heat surrounding him. It was obvious Hannibal knew what he was doing and Will let himself think about how he had gotten that experience. Hannibals tongue circled around his shaft and Will moaned. He bit down harder on his lip to keep out the rest of the noises. 

When his cock was slippery with saliva Hannibal pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hand. Will pushed his head back into the pillow, trying to just enjoy the feeling. Every time he peeked at Hannibal he could see how relaxed he looked, and Will tried to feel that with him. 

Will started to move his hips, pushing into Hannibals hand. Hannibal didn’t give up as time stretched on, sometimes sucking him to keep his cock damp with his saliva. Will no longer cared about the noises he was making. The longer Hannibal touched him the more he seemed to understand what he liked. 

He could slowly feel the tension building in his body and he swore softly when he finally came. Will could see the mess he made on Hannibals fingers, but it didn’t seem as if he minded. Hannibal just let go and slipped off the bed.

Will laid still trying to calm his breathing, watching Hannibal as he walked out of the room. Hannibal was acting like this whole situation was the most normal thing he had ever done and Will happily took that attitude from him. His whole body felt pleasantly warm, and he felt absolutely satisfied. 

He was in his own mind, dealing with the way that he felt about Hannibal touching him when the other man returned. He had a wet cloth in one hand and the other he held a glass of water and something curled in a finger. Will watched as he set down the glass and opened his fingers, dropping a pill onto the table. Hannibal then calmly sat next to Will, wiping the warm cloth over his stomach. 

The cloth felt good and his mind was blank as Hannibal cleaned up his crotch. 

Only after he finished, did Hannibal pick up the pill and press it in between his lips. He purpose licked the fingers as he always did, but this time he felt his stomach flop inside him. Will took a sip of water and laid back against his pillow, he already felt so sleepy. 

“I hope you are feeling much better. Rest, and I will bring you breakfast.” 

Hannibal pulled the blankets back over his body and Will closed his eyes.

“Thanks for taking care of me.” Will said into the room, not even caring if Hannibal was there.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning had been rather enjoyable, he had been woken up and although he hadn’t expected Will to be aroused it had been a pleasant surprise. Hannibal hadn’t known if it just had been Wills body naturally getting to that state from REM sleep, but it hadn’t mattered in the end. 

Will had thought that he was being sneaky, but in his drugged state he had not realised that he was reacting more when he was watching Hannibal than when his eyes were closed. Hannibal had been amused that Will didn’t make any noise at first in his attempt to stay aloof, but the way his stomach tensed and his muscled twitched under his fingers had given him away. The longer he had played with Will the more he seemed to forget that he was pretending not to enjoy it. By the end Will had been watching him intently and making small whimpering moans. 

Hannibal enjoyed giving pleasure and it had been flattering that Will had gotten lost in the feeling. Even though it had taken a while because of the medication, it had just given him a longer time to figure out at least a small part of what Will liked. 

To put some distance between any worry that Will may have, he had overmedicated him after. Hannibal had been made sure to check his pulse every hour, and make sure Will was still doing fine. He had slept for a while and only woken to eat. 

Hannibal had helped Will down into the living room, and he had happily napped under a blanket with the TV on. When he did wake Will would watch the TV again, and sometimes call out for something to drink or eat. This was the first time he had called Hannibal over just ask for company. 

It was almost dinner time, but he still seated himself next to Wills feet. He did prefer Wills company when he was not drugged. Will was hardly a master of conversation at the moment. Although the way that Will seemed to crave his touch, and how he allowed Hannibal to do more than he should, made up for it. 

He pulled Wills feet into his lap and started gently messaging them. Hannibal took this as a perfect chance to start to start testing Wills comfort after the morning. Will either didn’t seem to think about anything that happened that morning, or he was okay with it. 

“Are you starting to feel better?” 

Will pushed down the blanket around his waist. 

“I don’t really know.” 

Hannibal had expected that, when he started to drop the medication Will would have a better idea of how his body was feeling. It was a while before he tried talking to him again; instead he waited for Will to be pliable.

“I see how much damage that you allowed to happen to yourself, and I wonder why you didn’t leave while you had the chance.” 

Will looked at him, scrunching up his face before answering.

“If you had died and I could have done something about it I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself.”

“The same reason you work with Jack.” 

He could feel Will tense up. He had probably forgotten about the case they had been working between the medication and the distraction of dependency. 

“I suppose. I am sort of surprised he never brought the file around. I should be helping.” 

Hannibal smiled at the concerned look on Wills face; he was so driven even in the state he was in. Jack had been by; Hannibal had taken the file and told him that Will would contact him when he was well enough. Jack had seemed angered, but Hannibal had been insistent, and finally Jack had accepted it and backed down.

“You are in no condition to help, you should rest and I will prepare dinner.” 

Hannibal pushed the feet back out of his lap and tucked them under the blanket. He looked down at Will, he looked completely harmless. All the monsters that were tucked away in his head, it was endlessly interesting to watch him. 

*

Dinner was enjoyable, he had fed Will soup, and Will had gotten much better at being fed. They had even eaten at the table and Hannibal had purposely dropped food onto Wills lap. When Will started to get frustrated he had suggested Will sit in his lap, and Will was still fuzzy enough that he happily had sat on his lap and snuggled against his chest. He held the spoon higher than needed so every bite Will had to tilt his head up to get at the spoon. 

Taking care of Will was enjoyable in its own way, but it wasn’t just for his own pleasure that he did it. His interest in Will was piqued, and he wanted to make sure Will would heal as well as possible so he could explore him further.

After dinner he had helped Will into bed, and left to read. Only when it was almost midnight did he prepare himself for bed and gather medication for Will. 

Will had long since fallen asleep so Hannibal shook him awake carefully.

“Will, you need to take your medication.”

It took a while to wake him up, but Will smiled up at him happily when he finally did open his eyes. 

“Open your mouth.”

Will obeyed without a though and he pressed the pill between his lips. Before Hannibal could even give him water Will had already swallowed them. 

Hannibal was lowering the dose by quite a lot, so Will would almost be himself when he woke up, but it would keep the pain from waking him up.

When Will snuggled back into bed, Hannibal slipped in next to him, pressing against his back. He pushed the blanket down and pulled up Wills shirt enough to see his side. When he mapped out where the bruises were he turned off the lamp and slipped his arm over him, careful to not touch the bruises. 

“This is my bed.” 

Hannibal took a deep breathe, smelling Wills natural scent. 

“I know Will, but you have been having trouble sleeping. I thought I would save us both the trouble of your nightmares by staying with you until you are better.”

“Oh, well thank you.” 

Will rested his own arm over Hannibals as much as possible, and Hannibal took that as permission to touch him more, running his fingers over Wills stomach. 

Will relaxed slowly, even pressing back into him. It was intoxicating how the curve of Wills ass pushed against his crotch, but he wasn’t going to try for more yet. He would have to build up to it while he lowered the medication.

He didn’t just want to fuck Will, he wanted him to beg for it, and he wanted Will to need him. Then when Hannibal finally gave in, it would be Wills reward for his bravery and his own treat for his patience. He wanted to watch Wills face while he filled him, and watch Will to see if Wills empathy would take over, If he would take Hannibals essence into his body and mind. 

“Hannibal?” 

Hannibal hummed in acknowledgement, his hand roaming up to his chest. 

“Sorry I’m so much trouble.”

“No trouble at all Will.”

Will was warm against him and Hannibal couldn’t wait to see the arch of his back damp with sweat under him, the sound of Wills pleasure spilling from his mouth. Will had showed that he was at least a little inclined towards it the other morning; Hannibal would just have to make sure to exploit that over the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to post on the other one, but I decided to do this one instead. I was just feeling it more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this instead of the last part to "While you were sleeping". Thank you again for the kudos and comments! You guys are the best!

He had gotten used to being fed; he didn’t even mind that Hannibal always held the food too far away so he had to often stretch his neck to get it. What he wasn’t really used to was that Hannibal pulled him into his lap again and wrapped an arm around him. 

It wasn’t like Will felt he could really complain since Hannibal was helping him so much. Although Will felt awkward, he did owe Hannibal, and it didn’t hurt him to sit in his lap.

“Much easier isn’t it?”

Will took the last bite, his jaw a little sore from chewing, but the medication had taken the edge off at least. 

“What do you mean?”

Hannibal sat the fork down and slipped his other arm around his waist. He appreciated that Hannibal was careful not to touch his bruises.

“Sitting here rather than in separate chairs.” 

Will had noticed that he had gotten less food on him the last two times he had sat in Hannibals lap and nodded. 

“I hesitate to tell you this, because I know you are not feeling well, but Alana wants to bring your dogs by tomorrow for a visit. If you feel well enough I can let her know, and I can help you shower tonight.” 

Will wasn’t sure he wanted to, although he desperately wanted to see his dogs, seeing someone other than Hannibal felt weird. His hands were useless and he could not really do anything on his own, it was depressing to think of anyone, let alone Alana, seeing him so helpless. 

“Do you think it would be alright if she just came for a short time?”

“She has been worried about you, I am sure it will be fine.” 

The hands slipped from his waist and he left a light slap on his unbruised hip. 

“Go upstairs and wait.”

Will stood up, he had to have a shower no matter what, there was no point in obsessing over it for too long. 

Once he got upstairs there wasn’t much he could do. Although Will could use his thumb to pull down his pants he wasn’t sure that he wanted his pants around his ankles when Hannibal came up. It was probably better just to let him do it all. 

Will sat on the bed patiently and waited until he saw Hannibal in the door, his stomach fluttered and he tried to calm himself. Will wished that he had gotten more medication, he felt far too much himself to be ready to do this.

“Let’s get this over with.” 

Hannibal started putting the bags over his casts again and carefully taping them to his arms. As soon as he finished he took hold of Wills elbow to help him stand. He didn’t let go even when they got into the bathroom. 

Without a word Hannibal turned on the water and started to undress him. Will tried to keep his mind distracted. It was easy enough when he could see himself in the mirror. His face had lost the swelling, but the bruise had started turning an ugly yellow. There was a small cut on his cheek that had scabbed over. It wasn’t enough to worry about, but he couldn’t really pick it off either. Not that it was very visible under the bread that was growing over his face, but he could admit he looked terrible. When Hannibal took off his shirt he was a little horrified at the colour of his bruised skin. With the bags on his hands, he looked completely pitiful. 

The nerves he had about Hannibal wanting him faltered. Hannibal might not be looking that great with his black eyes from breaking his nose, but Will felt like he was flattering himself quite a bit by thinking that someone would want him while he looked like he did. It still didn’t make being naked in front of Hannibal an easier.

Hannibal started to undress in from on him and he looked down at his hands again. He didn’t want to either be embarrassed or aroused and his own hands were the safest bet. 

He saw Hannibals hand around his arm and took the hint. He stepped into the shower. The water was hot enough that it felt uncomfortable at first, but it quickly felt good on his sore body. 

“If you would like to stay in after I finish washing you may.”

Will smiled to himself; Hannibal always seemed to notice how he was feeling. He wondered if he was just that readable, or if Hannibal made an effort. 

Hannibal moved in front of him, careful not to block the stream of water. The sponge he was holding started rubbing gently over Wills chest. Every time he passed over a bruise it gave him a sore ache, but it felt good enough that he didn’t care.

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

“It feels wonderful.” 

He could feel Hannibals fingers stroking over his skin from around the sponge. The light touches were enough to bring up the memories of Hannibal stroking him. Closing his eyes he tried to distract himself with thoughts of how he looked. He tried to picture the bruises as Hannibal carefully washed over them, but it wasn’t enough. His body was betraying him, as if it craved his humiliation. 

By the time Hannibal was at his stomach he was already half hard, and hoping that this time Hannibal would ignore it. Will desperately didn’t want to deal with the attraction he felt to Hannibal. 

Will thought that he was fine until Hannibal finished and dropped the sponge to the bottom of the shower. Their eyes met for a second before Hannibal pointedly looking down at him.

“Sorry it’s just warm, and.” Wills words were cut off when he felt Hannibals touch.

Hannibal seemed to have no shame as his fingers wrapped around him, stroking him lightly. He couldn’t meet his eyes; it was embarrassing enough that he had gotten turned on from being washed. 

Hannibal pressed against him, Hannibals wet skin rubbing against his own. He didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted so badly to feel more. Will felt Hannibals lips on his neck, working his way down with small kisses. Even though it just made everything seem strange, he was glad that Hannibal was caring. This time the result of Hannibals fingers would be washed down the drain, it made the humiliation of having his therapist jerk him off feel like less. 

“Would you like for me to continue Will?” Hannibals lips were against his clavicle, and Will pushed his hips into his hands.

Will didn’t want to say it, but it felt so good to have Hannibal taking care of his needs that he managed to whimper out.

“Yes. Please.” 

As he watched Hannibal slowly slid down his body until he was kneeling in front of him. 

Hannibal looked up at him for a moment before his tongue licked over the tip of Wills cock. He kept teasing Will until he could feel his legs trembling. It felt so much more intense than the last time. 

His skin felt too hot by the time Hannibal finally took him fully into his mouth. Will cried out as he felt Hannibals tongue rolling around his cock. 

He leaned back against the wall, the cold tile was the perfect contrast against his back. 

Hannibals lips around his cock were intoxicating, and like the first time he wanted so badly to be able to run his fingers through Hannibals hair. It was frustrating only being able to stand there and let it happen to him. 

He could feel Hannibals fingers running up the back of his thigh, his nails only just digging in. It felt marvellous and even better when his fingers caressed the sensitive skin just below his ass. 

Will didn’t even care that he was moaning, it felt right to let know Hannibal how good it felt. 

He loved how it looked, his cock disappearing into Hannibals mouth, but it was nothing compared to how it felt to have his mouth around him. Part of his mind was telling him that he shouldn’t be doing this, but it was getting quieter with each movement of Hannibals tongue.

Will rolled his head back against the wall, rolling his shoulders as he tried to hold back and enjoy the feeling a little longer. He was getting close when Hannibals mouth slipped off, his lips pink from sucking Will. 

“Do you trust me?” 

Will didn’t understand the question, but he wanted Hannibal to finish so he nodded. His mind felt a foggy from arousal, but he still felt a touch of embarrassment by agreeing.

Hannibal grabbed something from behind him, and Will tried to figure out why he was putting gel on his fingers. It wasn’t until he felt the slick finger tease his hole that he understood what was happening.

“Oh hell.” He gasped as one finger pressed inside him. 

It was slightly uncomfortable, the pressure inside him, but he was willing to let Hannibal do almost anything to feel his lips again. 

“Relax Will.”

He was trying to unclench from around his finger when Hannibal took the tip of his cock in his mouth again. Hannibal slowly started massaging him inside and he found it didn’t feel so bad. In fact sparks of pleasure started running up his spine from it. He never thought he would be enjoying having something inside him, but Hannibal was teaching him lots of things he never knew about himself.

When Hannibal started humming Will thought he was going to fall down. Hannibal was obviously using it as a distraction as he pressed in a second finger, but this time Will didn’t even feel the need to say anything. He could feel himself getting close again, and it only added to the experience.

He felt overwhelmed, but couldn’t stop pushing back into the fingers inside him. Will actually found himself wanting more.

The mix of Hannibals mouth and finger were too overwhelming, he didn’t manage to warn Hannibal as he came. Will watched as Hannibal pulled back and he could see his come dripping from his lip. Will shivered before he could pull himself together enough to say anything.

“Sorry.” 

Hannibals tongue flicked out and licked his lips clean before he spoke.

“I feel that I often have to repeat myself around you Will, I will say this one last time. There is no need to apologise for reactions that are perfectly natural.”

Will didn’t want to discuss what had happened yet; he would bring it up later when he had time to deal with the feelings, so he just gave a shaky nod. He just wanted to curl up and nap for a while. It was all too much to deal with. 

Hannibal got to his feet and tried to catch Wills eyes. Will didn’t allow it, instead just ignoring Hannibal while he washed Wills back and hair. By the time Hannibal helped him out he was feeling even more confused about their friendship. As soon as Hannibal had finished pleasuring him, he acted as if it was nothing, but Will couldn’t forget the kisses on his neck and the way Hannibals tongue felt flicking over his cock. 

That decided him, he knew that he had to talk to Hannibal; he would wait until after Alana had left. Some time with his dogs would clear his mind. 

“I need to lie down.”

“Allow me to help you.”

He felt Wills fingers firm on his arm, and he felt steady while he stepped out of the shower. Hannibal quickly toweled him off and wrapped him in a robe while he took off the bags. 

They didn’t speak the whole while, but since Hannibal was acting unaffected he was happy to play along. Will even allowed Hannibal to brow dry his hair, and tried to ignore how much he like the feeling of Hannibals fingers brushing through it. 

Only once he was fully dry did Hannibal remove the robe and help him back into the bedroom. Will was glad just to be able to curl under the blankets as Hannibal tucked them around him. He closed his eyes and tried to block all the confusion bubbling under the surface. 

“I’ll join you in a while.”

Will felt that he couldn’t really refuse now.

“Right.”

He felt the press of lips on his forehead and listened to the delicate footsteps as Hannibal left the room. Will didn’t fully relax until he heard the door click shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really tired while rereading this, I hope that it's okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Will had been acting shy since the shower the night before; his cheeks would flush every time Hannibal caught him looking at him. He knew that Wills thoughts weren’t completely innocent, and it pleased him. He even allowed Will to avoid conversation all morning so that he would stay relaxed. 

Will had been more himself from the lack of medication. Hannibal had only given him over the counter painkillers. He felt it was better to keep the dose of medication low, so that Alana wouldn’t be suspicious about how Will was acting.

It had been a nice change when Alana arrived. It gave Will an excuse to ignore them both when the dogs came pouring out of the back of her car. They ran towards Will their fluffy tails wagging, Will looking almost as excited as they did. Hannibal made sure to stay out of the way of their trail of fur, walking to greet Alana instead as she waved at the two of them and shut the doors.

“I hope it had been a pleasant morning.”

Alana herself looked overwhelmed from having to deal with them for the last two weeks. Her usual tidy appearance was frayed at the edges. 

“It’s just good to see Will looking better.”

She had visited Will before he had woken up in the hospital; even with his bruised face he looked better than the pale thing lying in the bed. Hannibal had even helped him dress in real clothing this morning. He was grateful that she was giving Will some space to greet his dogs and feel comfortable before approaching him.

“He’s even starting to get his appetite back. I am afraid he still gets frustrated dining, so I hope you will forgive me for not inviting you to dine with us for lunch. I would rather spare Will the embarrassment.” 

Alana put her hands in her pockets, both of them gazing out at Will. He couldn’t pet them or give them any hand signals, but it didn’t seem to matter to either side. Hannibal looked back at Alana and watched the way she watched him, she really was fond of Will. 

“I’ll forgive you this time, as long as you can make it up to me by making me dinner when he gets better.”

Hannibal smiled at her before looking back to Will. He was on his knees and his arms were open, one of the dogs was licking his cheek and it looked like he was welcoming it. Hannibal would make sure to give Will another shower before bed. He would probably be covered in hair and dirt by the time Alana took them and left. 

“Of course, I must thank you for taking his animals.”

It was both gracious, and let him put forward the idea that he was responsible for Will. Hannibal couldn’t pry his eyes off of him and the uncontrolled joy on his face, and he entertained the idea of letting one stay. 

He felt good about the idea, it could build affection between them if he allowed. A small dog couldn’t make too much trouble if Will could control it and Will would feel thankful to him once again. For a pack of strays they were very well behaved, and Will cared for them.

“How would you feel about leaving one behind?” 

*

With Wills instructions Hannibal had washed the small white dog with the large under bite, if she was going to be in the house she was going to be clean. Will kept worrying over getting water in its ears, and hovering to make sure she was happy, but it was not difficult. The dog was used to it and had just wagged her little tail as his fingers dug through her hair. She had even enjoyed being blow-dried after. 

It wasn’t all bad to have her around, Will kept control of her and she never wondered into a room uninvited. He was even able to find a recipe for dog food online that both Will agreed was alright for her and Hannibal could make with the supplies in the fridge. 

He had also been right about Wills reaction to letting her stay; he had been much warmer since Alana had left. It wasn’t until Hannibal was helping him get into his pajamas that they shyness returned. He kept his face down the whole times that Hannibal stripped him, only relaxing again when the sweatpants were pulled up over his hips. 

His shyness kept Hannibal from saying anything about the pillow that Will had knocked onto the floor for his dog. Even though she was looking up at him from it, her white tail wagging as if she was mocking him. 

He paused with his hands on Wills hips, stroking his thumb over the bone careful not to hurt him. Will had thinned down a little; Hannibal would make sure that he made richer food over the next week to make up for Wills lack of appetite. 

Will shivered under the touch and Hannibal could feel the tension between them. Hannibal leaned in a little closer and let out a deep breath so that Will would be able to feel it against his cheeks. In response Will shifted back on the bed out of his touch.

“Hannibal, it’s not that I don’t appreciate everything you have done.”

“It’s a pleasure taking care of you Will, I do owe you my life.”

“Stop saying that.”

Will had his eyes closed, and his lips pursed for a moment before he spoke. 

“Since you’ve started taking care of me, things have been different between us.”

“Of course, before we were only friendly, now I am your caretaker as well.” 

Hannibal purposefully misunderstood him, watching Will become more uncomfortable. He wanted Will to grow more comfortable with his touch before he allowed Will to bring up a change between them; Hannibal wanted to make the outcome only one option.

“Will, you are living in my house. You can expect the dynamic between us to change during this time. If you still feel the need to speak with me when you return home we can reopen this conversation then. Now your only worry should be healing.” 

Will flicked his tongue, and Hannibal watched the colour creep down his neck. He resisted the urge to push him to the bed and see just how deeply he would blush. 

“You’re right; just help me get this on.” 

Will scooted back into reach, and Hannibal picked up the pajama top. Will kept his eyes on his dog, but he didn’t tense up when Hannibal touched him more than needed to get it on. 

Hannibal would give him stronger medication before coming to bed. It would be nice to have Will push back into his arms while they slept. 

He watched Will lay back on the bed and waited for Hannibal to pull the covers over him. He liked how Will had gotten used to the small things, how he started to unknowingly shaped himself to Hannibals life.

“I’ll be in soon.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I am updating this again. I just finished my omegaverse story so I am back writing here now :)

Will had gotten used to waking up with Hannibals arms around him, their bodies pressed together enough that his back always felt toasty warm. Although he normally felt uncomfortable with people touching him he found through the drugs he had learned to enjoy Hannibals touch. He knew that the affection that was building for Hannibal was more than innocent, but Hannibal had seemed uninterested to hear it and he hadn’t had the guts to push the topic. With the warm morning and his dog was sleeping on the floor next to them it was starting to feel like home. This only added to the slight unease he felt about the whole situation and Will was glad when Hannibal left to go shopping and left him with his dog cradled in his lap. 

It was comforting enough he had dosed off for a while, and he only fully woke when he noticed the little white ball of fur was missing. Hannibal may have been lenient with her so far, but Will knew there would be no way that he could keep her here if she got into the kitchen.

It was the first place he checked, he would sweep any fur out of there with his feet if he had to. 

There was nothing there, it was spotless as always and he couldn’t even see a trace of Zoe on the floor. Since he had no clue how long Hannibal had been gone he felt the need to hurry. It was bad enough that he imposed; having his dog make a mess would be unforgiveable. She didn’t come when he called and he started to get nervous that maybe she had slipped out the door. 

When the worry had made a large lump in his throat he saw her snuggled down in Hannibal’s home office. Out of respect Will had stayed out of there, it was bad enough that Hannibal wasn’t going to his office while Will was here, he didn’t want to add to it by invading this space as well. 

“Zoe, come.”

She watched him with wide eyes, her ears perked but not moving. He couldn’t make the hand sign with the casts so he called to her again. When she ignored him he guiltily crept in, and watched as she hid under the desk, only her tail sticking out. 

He couldn’t pick her up so he stood by the desk, giving her small commands. She just peeked out at him and wagged her tail. The frustration built until he sat himself at the desk taking a moment to breathe and control the feeling. 

The desk in front of him was made of beautiful wood and he ran his cast over it so he could touch it with his palm. There were stacks of papers orderly placed on the side and he found himself peeking at it. It looked like it was the case files that Jack had had him looking at before the accident. Will couldn’t help nudging through them to see what was there, becoming more irritated as he noticed a new crime scene added to the file. 

He was a little disquieted to see them sitting there; Hannibal has purposefully never shown them to him. Even though it wasn’t hidden away it bothered him. He had no clue how long they had been sitting on his desk waiting to be viewed. Will couldn’t think why Hannibal would hide them from him; it wasn’t as if he could go out and do anything about it. Was Jack getting Hannibal to help instead of him.

“Now you’re becoming paranoid.”

Will said to himself, forcing himself to stand so that he could make another attempt to get Zoe to leave. She finally relented after a few more calls, and he felt sheer relief as her fluffy little body slipped back out the door. Hopefully Hannibal wouldn’t notice any more of her fur than there was before. 

He had just gotten himself tucked back into the bed when he heard Hannibal enter the house. Will was not too proud to pretend to be asleep as he snuggled back into the bed. There were soft steps and he could hear that Hannibal was in the door looking over at him. He did enough of a roll to let Hannibal know he was just dosing and was pleased to hear the footsteps come closer. 

Although he had told himself that his feeling for Hannibal were nothing more than a reaction to them always being so close he could speed his heart speeding up when Hannibal’s weight sat next to him. 

He fluttered his eyes and looked up at the man, a spark shooting right down to his crotch at the way he looked in his suit. 

“Good you are awake. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, a little sore.” 

It was time for his medication; they both knew that it was to be expected.

“Will, I believe it would be a good change to our routine to have you exercise more. The bruises on your shins have healed enough that a short walk shouldn’t be too painful, and I am sure your animal would enjoy it as well.”

Will sat up as much as he could without using his hands, it sounded nice to leave the house and it would give him a chance to ask about the file that he had seen on Hannibal’s desk.

“Sure.”

“I’ll help you dress.”

It wasn’t as if he had a choice, so he let Hannibal help him to sit on the edge of the bed. First he carefully undid the buttons on his pajama shirt, opening it up. Will could see the bruises on his chest, but that wasn’t where his eyes were. They were on the graceful fingers that seemed to touch more than they needed. His fingers hardly dancing over his flesh the sensations causing Will to look away to get a hold of himself.

Hannibal had avoided the conversations about the change in their relationship, but these were not the touches of someone who was just his caretaker. He felt warmth building and he quickly felt the need to finish it. 

“You can hurry, I don’t mind if it hurts a little.”

Hannibal was careful of his casts as he pushed it over his shoulders leaving him shirtless. 

“Please stand.”

Will kept his eyes closed as he stood, not wanting to watch. He could feel his fingers dragging down over his hips and thighs as the pajama pants were pulled down. Hannibal took a hold of his wrist just above the cast to give him stability while he stepped out of the clothing. 

He had to drag up the far away memories of crime scenes to keep calm as he stood nude in front of Hannibal. Will could feel the blush that was slowly covering his skin as Hannibal’s eyes roamed up his body before he turned away to pick out an outfit. 

He wasn’t sure he was glad that Hannibal was ignoring the start of his arousal, but he knew that he couldn’t deal with undressing in front of him again. Not when he was this clear headed. 

“Just grab the sweatpants, I can sleep in them tonight and save you the trouble.” 

Will kept his eyes on the floor and was startled to hear his voice so close.

“No trouble at all.”

He was glad to see it was sweatpants, but he kept his hands in front of his crotch to hide his growing attraction. 

Hannibal was careful as he pulled the sweatpants up, pulling them up in the same smooth movement. Only after he was tucked in did he start to feel less awkward. 

“Just a t-shirt is fine.”

Hannibal didn’t reply as he looked through the clothing from Will’s house until he found one. 

“You may borrow one of my sweaters. Your matching one is in the wash.”

As Hannibal pulled it over his head he wondered at how normal it felt to have Hannibal dressing him. He had never expected to be comfortable as a human sized doll. 

“Oh don’t do that.” He grumbled as Hannibal tucked the shirt into his sweatpants. 

“It won’t do to have your shirt hanging from under the sweater.” Hannibal responded quietly. 

He grumbled a little, but in the end there wasn’t much he could do. He depended on Hannibal being willing to help him, the last thing he would want to do is offend him.


	10. Chapter 10

It had taken a while to get ready and get the dog leashed, even with Will’s attempts to help, but once they were in the fresh air Will seemed to perk up for the first time since the accident. Zoe was running out in front of them, excitedly sniffing everything within reach. There was a park not too far from his house and they slowly made their way around the edge.

Hannibal had given Will a low dose; he was mostly himself when they left the house. Yet he hadn’t even minded when Hannibal had hooked arms with him, so that he could make sure that he was stable on his feet. It had been almost two weeks since he had been on a proper walk and he noticed a slight tremble in Will’s steps occasionally. 

“We should have been doing this sooner.”

Will’s cheeks were pink from the cold and his eyes were shiny from the wind stinging them. Hannibal smiled to himself, wondering if Will knew how good he looked even with the bruising along his jaw. 

“It’s okay, my shins are still a little sore.”

“Do you need to sit down?” 

Will peeked over at him before giving a little nod. It took no time to find swings for him to sit Will on. Getting him on them was a little more difficult, Will didn’t have the use of his hands so he had to he hooked onto it. 

He tied the leash to one of the bars on the swing and moved behind Will to give him a few gentle pushes.

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course Will, you should always feel free with speak with me.”

“Why didn’t you show me the case files. I saw them on your desk.”

Hannibal took a minute to gather his thoughts.

“Your sleep is still so troubled, I didn’t think it would be wise to add to your strain while you are healing.” 

He gave Will another push, and watched him kick out his legs to get a little more height.

“It’s not really for you to say. You have no right to hide things for me.”

Will was angry, he could hear it in his tone, but it was controlled he was making an effort not to offend him. Will’s guilt at needing to be taken care of always kept him from fully expressing his anger.

“I apologise, my only intention was to concentrate on your healing.” 

He could see the muscle in Will’s jaw working.

“How about instead of apologising you just go through it with me when we get home.”

Hannibal didn’t really want Will to think of the outside world, over the last week Will had learned to depend on him. It would be a fine line to walk, keeping Will content and yet making sure that he was still his whole world. 

He supposed giving will this much wouldn’t hurt, he could make sure he be near when he conversed with Jack about any information he may have gained and Will would need to depend on him to shift through the file.

With a small agreement, Will allowed himself to be pushed for a while longer before they started their walk again. Will offered his arm without being asked and Hannibal could see just how used to being touched by him Will had become. 

*

Will had almost been curled in his lap while they went through the file, he couldn’t use his hands so Hannibal slipped his arms around him and let Will direct his body. He could feel Will’s anger dissipate as he helped him, his body relaxing even with the amount of touch that was happening between them. Will was still sweaty with fear by the time he finished, but even as Hannibal gathered up the papers Will didn’t ask to move out of his lap.

He stayed there until the fear started to leave his body, letting Hannibal hold him for a while. Hannibal kept his arms around him while they talked over the case, discussing why older couples and why they were so far out. Will had been intent on the new scene trying to figure out why these couples had been brought to such remote places. It seemed to be more than just a dumping ground. 

By the time they got to bed Will was haunted, he had spent too much time looking at the pictures and trying to get into the mindset of the criminal. He could see the change in Will; he noticed it even more when Will curled around him as much as he could in his broken state. 

When he had first fallen asleep he had shivered weakly in Hannibal’s arms. His dog seemed to know something was wrong and kept peeking up at them over the edge of the bed. She even attempted to jump up until Hannibal pushed her off with his foot. He would talk to Will in the morning about finding another place for her to sleep. 

The longer Will was asleep the damper he got, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. It wasn’t much longer before he jerked awake. He seemed lost as to where he was a first trying to desperately look around in the darkness.

“Will it’s alright. I am here, you are at my house.”

Will relaxed in his arms at that, flopping back against the pillow.

“Shit, sorry.”

He reached over Will to grab a tissue and he carefully dabbed Will’s face, getting the best of the sweat. 

“Thanks.”

“Would you like to change?”

“Just help me get out of my shirt, I’m not that wet. This isn’t that bad for me if you can believe it.”

Will gave a rough laugh, and struggled until he was in a sitting position. Hannibal could see the shadows of a wince and he turned on a light to better see him. His shirt was speckled with sweat, and Hannibal sat as well to help him remove it. Will was good at moving with him and it slipped off his head effortlessly.

The bruises on his face were yellowing, his facial hair had grown out of control and his body had softened a little more from lying around for so long, but he still looked good to Hannibal. The damage to his body couldn’t hide his strong jawline, and his open expressions. 

The shirt was still in his hand when Will leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hannibal’s. He was startled enough that he almost pulled away, but he managed to catch himself in time press a few soft pecks on his lips in return. 

Even when they finished they stayed close their foreheads pressed together, he wasn’t about to pull away and make Will think he was rejecting him, and Will seemed to just stay close.

“I know that what happened in the shower wasn’t innocent, I just want to let you know it’s okay. I don’t mind, I don’t want you to feel embarrassed.”

He almost laughed in his face as Will tried to reassure him, it was almost absurd. Hannibal pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, flicking his tongue out to taste him before pulling back. He could tell by the tremble in Will’s body that he was nervous, it would be best to go back to sleep until he wasn’t haunted. In the morning he would be able to see if Will had only done it at a grasp at comfort. 

“I think this is a conversation for the morning.”

Will gave a weak nod.

“The morning.”

Hannibal turned off the light and helped Will lay back down. He kept his arm around Will, spooning him and tracing a finger over his chest. Will was used to his touch, he didn’t even twitch away like he used to. His careful work was starting to pay off. 

Will was coming out of his shell, and even coming to him to be devoured.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2676.html?thread=4839284#cmt4839284
> 
> But it got out of control and it's already long, so I decided to start posting it. So whenever I have time to proofread I will put some more up.


End file.
